


Don't Want

by Bam4Me



Series: Peter Hale: Cat Owner [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Oral, Werecat Stiles, Werecats, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peter and Stiles did the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want

Peter leaded against the counter reading the take out menu, wondering if he should get something new for once. Nah, why do that, repetition was where it's at.

He put the menu back down and poked his head out into the living room to find Stiles and ask what he wanted before pausing. "Stiles put that glass on a coaster, it's wet, it'll make a ring on the table."

Stiles lifted his head from his (frankly, uncomfortable looking) position half way on the couch (really doubt you can guess which half too... damn that boy is impressive sometimes) and lifted an eyebrow. He sighed and without getting up he reached for the glass on the coffee table. When his hand didn't reach that far he made an abortive noise and pulled back. "Too far, sorry. Can't do it."

Peter stepped fully into the room with his arms crossed (hopefully) sternly. "Stiles, now."

Stiles sighed again, not even attempting this time. "Suck my dick. I don't want to."

Peter thought about it for a moment before crossing the room and getting on his knees in front of the boy and reaching for his pants button. "Okay. Pants off."

Stiles leaned up on his elbows with wide eyes, watching Peter yank at the pants to pull them down and off his legs, smiling at the rising tent in his briefs. Stiles grinned maniacally. "I'm down with this."

Peter tugged on the waist band of the underwear, muttering to himself as he went, "Sure you are. You're a teenager, this it the life time goal."

Stiles smirked and lifted his hips for Peter to tug them down and off, "Yes, perfect goals."

Peter just snorted and poked the side of Stiles' dick, watching it wobble back and forth enticingly before leaning forward and licking from his balls to the tip, smiling when Stiles gasped out, one hand reaching for Peter's hair and getting a tight grip. Peter let him, knowing he couldn't control his movements even if he wanted to.

Peter kissed the crown of Stiles cock, looking up at him with blown eyes, "Are you going to do what I say next time Stiles?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well it obviously turned out well this time. Why should I?"

Peter smirked as if he had been wanting that answer all along, "Maybe you'll change your mind in a bit."

Stiles was going to ask what he meant by that but stopped, sharply taking in a breath of air when Peter sealed his mouth around the head of Stiles cock, sucking hard.

Stiles let his head thump back against the couch with a sigh, both hands carding through Peter's hair and hips twitching. Peter just sucked him further in, letting those pretty moans egg him on.

Peter kept going further down, making the teenager whine when the cockhead bumped the back of Peter's throat.

It'd been a while since he'd done this though, so he had to slow down, relaxing the muscles of his throat while the cock went further in. Stiles seemed to be relaxed in his pleasure, lazily letting it come at him while Peter did whatever he wanted.

It was nice for once, sucking someone's cock and them not trying to take control (like they even could) but just letting him get them there, but this was not Peter's plan.

He pulled back just enough to make Stiles look down at him with wide eyes, hands tightening in his hair at the sight.

Peter reached one hand in towards the base of Stiles' penis and circled it, letting his hand rest there while he sucked.

Stiles let his head thump back again and sighed, his tail coming around to wrap around Peter's wrist, the soft fur teasing the sensitive skin there.

Peter knew he was close when Stiles' legs started shaking, his thighs moving upward to wrap around Peter's shoulders in an attempt to keep him in place.

Peter pulled off entirely, tightening his hand around the base and watching Stiles' head shoot up, gasping along the way. "Why did you stop?"

It came out as a whine, sounding desperate. "Stiles, I told you to do something. What was it?"

Stiles groaned and sat up on his elbows, "Um... take my pants off?"

Peter leaned in and licked up the side of Stiles' dick, "Before that, Kitten."

Stiles groaned and gave it some thought, "... coaster?"

Peter smiled sweetly up at him and leaned to give the head of Stiles' cock a long pull with his mouth, "Yes, Kitten. That is correct. Do you think you can be a good boy for me and do that?"

Stiles whined again and nodded frantically, reaching out to the coffee table to put the cup in question in a coaster, "There."

Peter cooed up at him, "Such a good kitty for me. I think you deserve a reward."

He leaned in and pulled the cock back into his mouth, smiling when Stiles clenched his hair again, taking it all the way to the root.

As soon as his hand was gone from the cock base, Stiles' legs started shaking again, tightening around him like before.

"Oh! I'm going to cum, Peter!"

Peter just smirked up at him and sucked harder, bobbing up and down on the thickness. Stiles opened his mouth in a quiet scream, legs tightening, cock twitching in his mouth. Peter felt the warm saltiness hit the back of his throat and let out a moan of his own, swallowing the familiar taste before Stiles was finished, gentling him through his orgasm.

Peter pulled back when Stiles was soft, standing up with a sigh, "I'm going to go order dinner, okay?"

Stiles looked up at him, dazed and nodded, "Okay."


End file.
